Best Friends Forever
by artyak
Summary: Kurtofsky. Kurt and Dave are 13 years old, about to start high school together. They have been the best of friends for many years, but has their friendship become something more?
1. Realizations

**Authors Note:**

**UPDATE: Due to some amazing comments from some totally awesome people, I am going to continue this! New chapters coming soon!**

**This isn't my usual Klaine, and I don't particularly ship Kurtofsky (I am sorry Kurtofsky shippers, BUT I do respect all ships :D) but my friend and I had this fanfiction writing game where we wrote a one-shot for each other's ships, and this was hers. I decided to post it because I think it turned out well. Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee or any of it's characters, story-lines, or actors. This story is for fan purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew it was going to be a good day before he even opened his eyes that morning. Just the fact that he woke up naturally instead of crying from a nightmare was good news. He rolled over and rubbed his sleepy eyes, turning his focus to the window.<p>

The morning sky was bleak, normal for a winter day in Ohio. Kurt blinked the blur from his blue eyes, swung his lean legs over the bed and walked over to his desk. As he powered up his laptop, he gazed at the pictures on his corkboard hanging nearby.

_Halloween, Dave and Kurt age 9 _one old and slightly worn photo captioned.

And another: _Kurt and Dave, first day of 6__th__ grade. _

He grinned, remembering all the good times he and his best friend have had throughout their childhood, the memories they both shared. It seemed no matter what either boy went through, the other one was always there to help out, cheer up or just chill.

Kurt turned to his computer, still smiling and immediately an IM popped up.

**dksports96: **morning kurt!

**khbroadway17: **hi dave what's up?

**dksports96:** you still up for today?

**khbroadway17:** of course! When am I never?

**dksports96:** um, well there was that one time they were having some sale at that store or whatever… :P

**khbroadway17: **oh shut up! It was worth it I promise. my house in an hour okay?

**dksports96: **Yes sir! :D _dksports is offline_

Kurt laughed out loud as he shut the lid of his laptop. The two of them have been having these types of conversations for ages now, but Kurt couldn't help but notice his heart quicken every time that IM beep sound went off.

Taking a look at the picture of Dave and him, the one with Dave's arm slung casually around Kurt's small shoulders, he grabbed his best smelling body wash and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Dave said a quick goodbye to his mother as he closed the door and made his way down the sidewalk. Today he was more happy than usual that Kurt lived only a block away because the sky was quickly clouding up and a stiff breeze was whistling through the trees.

_Huh _he thought, _Weird, this wasn't in the weather report today. _

Dave shook off the chill in the air and started to jog, wanting to get to Kurt's house faster anyways.

Dave smiled, realizing that in a few minutes he would get to see Kurt and spend the rest of the day with him. Playing, laughing, and looking into Kurt's clear blue eyes…

_Whoa! Where did that come from? _He frowned for a moment, but then figured it was perfectly normal for him to think Kurt was good looking. I mean how can anyone not? With the pure pale skin, soulful eyes and thick brown hair, he would be lying if he said he didn't think Kurt was handsome.

A weird feeling crept into Dave's stomach as he kept telling his inner conscience that this was perfectly normal to feel this way and that there was nothing to worry about.

He turned the corner and saw Kurt sitting on the front steps to his house, dressed in a thin long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He was looking down and didn't notice Dave right away. He took a moment to appreciate the simple nature of the scene before him before he yelled out,

"Hey Kurt! How are you?"

Kurt looked up and laughed, "Oh my god I think this is the 5th time I've seen you wear basketball shorts this week, do you own any other clothes?"

"Hey, just because I don't wear something new every day doesn't mean I don't own other clothes, I just like wearing these. They're comfortable!"

"No worries, I like them on you, they make you look stronger, you know, than you actually ARE!" Kurt teased as he grabbed the basketball on the porch, running for the driveway.

"What? Says the boy who can't play a sport for the life of him!" Dave giggled as he ran after Kurt who was now attempting to shoot a basket. He didn't understand why he had to look so graceful doing it though.

They spent the next few minutes chasing each other for the ball when Kurt finally ran right into Dave knocking them both over. Kurt landed sprawled over Dave's stomach, laughing hysterically.

Kurt quickly picked himself up though as a feeling wiggled its way into the atmosphere around them. A feeling of tension; of awkwardness. It wasn't something that used to happen, but it seemed to be happening more and more lately. As soon as Kurt hit puberty, he started having these weird feelings around certain types of people, but mostly Dave. He just figured it was just because they spent the majority of their time together, but he couldn't help but notice these unknown feelings becoming gradually stronger.

It seems like Dave was having a similar thought, but both of the boys inner monologues were interrupted by a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Uh oh, we better go inside, looks like a storm is coming." Kurt said, crossing his cold arms.  
>Dave nodded and shivered, following Kurt inside the house.<p>

"Okay, so marshmallow or no marshmallow, that is the question Dave." Kurt said playfully to Dave who was sitting on the couch.

"I think you know me well enough by now to answer that question."

Kurt felt his heart beat ever so slightly faster as he dropped a few mini marshmallows into their Hot Chocolate mugs and brought them over to the couch. He handed one over to Dave and took a sip out of his; letting himself be overcome with the delicious taste of warm, smooth chocolate. Several moments passed before anything was said, but Kurt was the first one to break it.

"You know, you are right. We have known each other a long time haven't we?"

"Going on 6 years now I think. Wow it really has been a while. I can't believe we are 13 now."

"And going into High School in like a month…" Kurt murmured, studying his mug.

Dave glanced at Kurt before continuing.

"It's going to be so much different Kurt. I mean, McKinley is a big school with lots of people. Big_, mean _people. I hear my older brother talk about it all the time. I heard that its specialty is drama, and not the kind you like, Kurt. The relationship and popularity kind."

Kurt continued to stare at his drink when he softly replied,

"I hope we can withstand all that. You with your sports and me with whatever music or theater program they hopefully have. You probably will be a lot more popular than me, seeing how it went down in middle school…" he trailed off.

Dave looked suddenly protective. "Kurt Hummel, you know that if anyone ever gives you a hard time like they did this last year, they will personally have an encounter with the Fury. I don't even understand why they did that…"

"They didn't like the way I dressed or how in English class I was the only boy who said my favorite movie was Sound of Music." Kurt interrupted.

"And that's why we are good friends. I watch musicals with you, and you watch sports with me. We are two different people and that's a good thing! We are like a human balance. They just don't understand that you are simply more unique and dazzling then they are." Dave said proudly.

"You… you really think I'm dazzling?" Kurt whispered.

Dave paused, realizing that he said that out loud. He wasn't stupid. He was 13. This wasn't a normal thing for a guy to feel. He stuffed away the thoughts of what this might mean.

"Um, yeah of course, duh." he said quickly.

Kurt looked up at Dave and they locked eyes, saying nothing. Kurt blushed and looked away.

_Oh shoot. This can't be happening. I thought I was different, but not this different. This is something else,_ Kurt thought, his heart pounding.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how come neither of us have had girlfriends? I mean it seems like every guy in our PE class has had a girlfriend at least at one point or another or at least pined over one."

Dave froze. This was what he was afraid of. He swallowed dryly and turned to Kurt who was now red as a cherry. A beautiful cherry.

_Snap out of it Dave! He told himself. _

"Uh, well um, I guess we just haven't found somebody that we liked that's all."

"To tell you the truth Dave, I've never felt that way about a girl, not once." Kurt spilled, words running together in haste.

"Me neither." Dave whispered, barely audible.

"H…have you, uh ever felt that way about anybody, period?" Kurt was now wondering what he was doing, going down this road. Why didn't he just stop talking now? Why was he doing this?

Dave's heart was beating so fast he thought was going to have a heart attack. He didn't understand all these _feelings _that were rushing around his body at what felt like the speed of light.

"I'm not sure, you?"

Kurt tensed as an onslaught of emotion hit him. Why did he feel disappointed that the answer wasn't a flat out declaration? Why now? Why was he feeling this way? He blamed their constant distractions of movies, sports and school talk. It kept him from really feeling what was apparently there for longer then he knew. He desperately thought for something to say. Nothing was coming out though. Finally he said,

"I guess I'm not sure either." He looked right into Dave's eyes as if trying to communicate the unspoken truth. Kurt didn't realize until now how full and beautiful his lips were. Perfectly shaped. Dave didn't realize until now how much their basketball games had improved Kurt's arms; which were now being hugged generously by that damn shirt.

Dave knew the time was now to take a step forward. Something had definitely shifted between them, and neither of them was clear if it was actually real and happening. Without properly thinking it through he blurted,

"Kurt, we are best friends right?

"Right."

"And we are both kind of, in a confused state at the moment. Er, about ourselves. Am I right?"

"Right."

"Can I try something?" he asked breathless.

Kurt nodded ever so slightly, keeping eye contact with Dave who was only half a foot away on the couch. The overcast weather made the room dim and rain was gently dripping down the windowpanes.

Dave didn't know what he was doing when he scooted right next to Kurt. Suddenly, he had taken Kurt's hand tenderly. Kurt was frozen in place, unable to form coherent thoughts as Dave slowly leaned in and brushed his lips on Kurt's cheek. Feeling him shiver, Dave briefly opened his closed eyes to see that Kurt's were also closed. He didn't seem to be attempting to stop him, so he leaned in for the real deal.

Before he knew it, his lips were on Kurt's. He tasted like chocolate and Dave instantly wanted more, but he pulled back, surveying Kurt.

They both stared at each other, speechless of what just happened. In that moment, both their lives changed. Their friendship changed. Because two guys who happen to be best friends don't kiss each other.

A stunned Kurt gently wrapped his arms around Dave, simply hugging him softly. It was silent thanks. It was a message of acceptance, of understanding, of relief. The two of them just sat there on the couch holding each other as the rain pounded on the pavement outside.

They have always been there for each other, through thick and thin, no matter what. Kurt and Dave both realized how grateful they were for one another. Because if this was real, if this really did happen and it wasn't a dream, even though it sure felt like one, then the two boys would really need each other to endure high school.

But before those unpleasant and scary thoughts could nest into Kurt and Dave's brain, they just focused on the present. They were here, together, best friends forever.


	2. The Sound of Music

**Authors Note:**

**Holy moly. Well to those of you who read the first chapter of this (that was originally going to be a one-shot) and actually reviewed and wanted me to continue, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I cannot tell you how cool that was. It inspired me as a writer, and that is a wonderful thing.**

**I know this took a long time to post, but the Holidays have been crazy. I did want to get this up before I started school again. I can't garuntee quick updates, but I can say that I will try my very best.**

**With that said, please review so I know what I need to work on, I am a new writer. Thanks again!**

**PS. Do you prefer quicker updates with smaller chapters OR longer updates with longer chapters? Please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's storylines, characters or actors. This is purely for fan purposes only.**

* * *

><p>When Dave woke up, everything was different.<p>

Not in the physical sense, everything was just as it was the previous day, the rain was still relentlessly falling down, and his sweatshirt was still thrown over the chair by his desk. He was pretty sure he still looked the same on the outside, but on the inside he felt scrambled up like an egg.

Questions zipped through his mind at what seemed like a million miles an hour. _How did this happen? Is this real? Maybe we were just having a weird day. Could this be permanent? How do we move forward from this? _

Then the most terrifying one,

_What are we going to survive high school?_

His heart beat quickened in horror. He himself had told Kurt how cruel the people at McKinley High were, how unaccepting they were of… differences. Dave mentally slapped himself for going that far down the road. He couldn't allow himself to delve into that unknown realm, because he knew very well what would happen if he did. He had to keep this a complete secret; he couldn't let anyone know about these feelings besides Kurt.

But did Kurt feel the same way, or even to the magnitude that Dave was feeling? They had been the best of friends ever since Dave could remember, and he couldn't accept the fact that if Kurt didn't reciprocate the same feelings, then their friendship would dramatically change.

Dave realized that he was tearing up just at the thought of that happening and couldn't believe how emotional he was getting over this. He had to see Kurt today, one way or another. There was no question about it.

He quickly walked over to his laptop and sent a quick IM:

**dksports96**: hi kurt

Five minutes passed, and Dave didn't take his eyes away from the screen.

**khbroadway17: **hi…

That wasn't promising. His hands shook a little as he typed up a response. He deleted it then just simply said,

**dksports96: **what's up?

**khbroadway17: **uh, just watching the rain… thinking I guess.

**dksports96: **yeah, it's pretty isn't it?

**khbroadway17:** I guess

Dave's heart sank with each reply from Kurt. This was really unlike Kurt to respond this way. Usually he was much more upbeat.

_Oh no, I've messed this up._

**dksports96:** well I was wondering if we could, I donno, hang out or something today? Play a board game or watch a movie or something?

There was another long pause.

**khbroadway17:** yeah, can I come to your house?

His spirits lifted almost instantly.

**dksports96: **of course Kurt, see you in a few. I'll be here. Always.

He was hoping that last IM got through to Kurt in the way he intended. With a smile, he sprinted to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>After the last IM from Dave Kurt wanted to run to Dave's house as quickly as possible, but he made himself wait just long enough to fix his hair and allow his friend to get ready too.<p>

He grabbed his 2 favorite DVD's, Sound of Music and West Side Story, off his shelf and made his way through the front door.

"Why the rush kiddo?" called Burt as he casually strolled into the front room.

"Uh, no rush Dad, just heading over to Dave's house."

"Oh please, I haven't seen you this worked up since you missed an episode of Project Runway."

Kurt froze. _How does he know I watch that show? He never pays attention unless it's football—_

"Yes Kurt, I know you watch Project Runway, stop looking so horrified. It's no big deal. Anyways, have fun and be safe as always. Be back by 5:00."

And with that Burt turned around and walked out of the small room, smiling to himself when Kurt wasn't looking. Without hesitation Kurt bolted out the door, not even noticing the drizzle that was now sprinkling his hair as he ran.

* * *

><p>A gentle knock was heard on the door of the Karofsky's household. Dave remembered that his lungs needed attention too and forced himself to take a deep breath before opening the door; before opening a world of possibilities or possibly tragedy.<p>

Taking that breath proved useless to Dave, because as soon as he saw Kurt, it was gone for what seemed like an eternity.

Time seemed to stand still as he looked at Kurt. The new morning rain clung to his hair in drops, framing his flawless face. The contrast was stunning, but what really stood out were his _eyes. _No photograph or painting could capture the swirl of different colors blending together with life.

"Ahem." Kurt cleared his throat.

Embarrassed, he muttered a "come on in" and opened the door a little wider and gestured a wave forward. Kurt carefully stepped inside and took off his jacket. Since Dave seemed incapable of speaking, although he didn't understand why, Kurt took the initiative and quipped,

"Well, if you want to stand there, that's fine with me, but that means I'll get to your room first, which _means_… I get to choose what movie we watch. And I'm pretty sure you are _so _over Sound of Music…"

Dave's eyes widened as he watched Kurt race up the stairs. His veins pulsed with the warmth of relief as he followed him, not caring the slightest if he had to watch Sound of Music again.

By the time they both reached Dave's room, they were out of breath and grinning wildly. Everything seemed as normal as it was a couple of days ago. Kurt casually walked over to the laptop to put the movie in like he always did, and since he won the race, it was Sound of Music.

"You should have really tried harder to beat me; I know you are 10 times faster than me. I can't believe you aren't sick of this mov—"Kurt's sentence stopped short as he picked up something that fell out of the laptop. Dave's stomach thudded to his feet.

With all the mind distractions this morning, he had totally forgotten to put back the photo back in his drawer of him and Kurt from the previous year. They had their arms casually hanging around each other, as if there wasn't a care in the world. It was Dave's favorite picture, and after what happened he couldn't stop looking at it.

_Holy crap, he must think I am super creepy now. _

"Kurt, I, it's nothing I swear, I didn't mean to creep you out or step over the line or anything I just —"

Dave paused to look at Kurt. Kurt silently set down the photo, his expression blank. Dave started to tear up in frustration and confusion.

"No, no Dave please don't get upset at me, that's the last thing I want to happen," Dave blinked rapidly. "I just… you want to hear the truth?" Kurt pleaded. Dave nodded weakly.

"Look, you are my best friend in the whole world. Any ideas of losing you or lessening our friendship hurt to think about. Honestly, you are one of the only friends I have had. I have been naïve to think that I could just stuff my…feelings away and hope that they didn't resurface. Once I… came to terms with my own self, I realized that it would be absolutely selfish of me to drag you into this too. Do you realize how hard this makes everything? I couldn't do that to you…" Kurt trailed off.

Dave immediately piped in,

"Kurt! I want you to listen to me! I have been having the same thoughts about our friendship. You mean more to me than you know. I didn't want to bring anything up either. Please, please know that I am here for you in every single way. In ways that you don't even know, or me for that matter, if that makes any sense. We both are struggling with this right now, and all we need to be there for each other until we figure it out. Please don't shut me out Kurt; I am sailing in the same ship as you right now."

Kurt wiped his wet cheek with the back of his hand. Dave rubbed his eyes in mental exhaustion and sat down on his bed and buried his face with his hands. He suddenly felt a small pair of arms wrap around him; comforting him.

Dave felt comforted and yet awkward. He wanted to return the gesture but he didn't know how. Thankfully, Kurt pulled away and softly said,

"Hey, let's watch that movie okay?"

Dave smiled in agreement and realized that they could figure this out another time, it didn't have to be now.

_I just have to enjoy what we have right now, because it could be gone as soon as it came._

He hoped with all his being that it wouldn't.


End file.
